Riff Raffy Daffy
Riff Raffy Daffy is a 1948 Looney Tunes cartoon featuring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. Plot A homeless Daffy Duck is trying to find a place to sleep in a City Park. Porky is a cop, who tells Daffy that sleeping in the park is against the law (Daffy tried to sleep in a trash can, up a tree, and even in a gopher's hole, evicting the gopher, furniture and all). After being kicked out of the park, Daffy complains that it is "the coldest night in 64 years" and wonders where he is going to sleep. Daffy spots a department store window that with a comfortable living room-type display and goes inside. Porky sees him and comes in the store using a skeleton key. A series of chases ensues similar to cartoons where Bugs Bunny is being pursued by Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, or some other predator, with Daffy (playing a role similar to Bugs) always outmaneuvering Porky (including twice where he tricks Porky into entering an empty elevator shaft). The cartoon ends with Daffy begging for sympathy from Porky for the sake of his two kids (which are actually wind-up toy ducks that look like Daffy). Porky takes pity, telling Daffy that he can stay at the store, and justifying it by saying to himself that he understands Daffy's situation because he has three kids of his own (which are actually wind-up toy pigs). Gallery Lobby Cards Screencaps Censorship *On the ABC version of this episode, two scenes are cut: **The part where Daffy advances on Porky and Porky backs into (and falls down) an empty elevator shaft. **The part after Porky captures Daffy in a hammock where Daffy steals some fireworks and lights them. Trivia * This is notable for being the only Arthur Davis cartoon to have Daffy and Porky together. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Daffy and Porky shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Porky Pig Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1948 films Category:1948 shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1948 Category:Directed by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons directed by Arthur Davis Category:Story by William Scott Category:Written by William Scott Category:Cartoons written by William Scott Category:Story by Lloyd Turner Category:Written by Lloyd Turner Category:Cartoons written by Lloyd Turner Category:Story by Lloyd Turner and William Scott Category:Written by Lloyd Turner and William Scott Category:Cartoons written by Lloyd Turner and William Scott Category:Animation by Don Williams Category:Animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Animation by Emery Hawkins Category:Animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Animation by Basil Davidovich Category:Animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Animation by J.C. Melendez Category:Animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Layouts by Don Smith Category:Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoon layouts by Don Smith Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:1940s films